


The Resurrection Relic

by Nyx_The_Author



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Master of Death (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_The_Author/pseuds/Nyx_The_Author
Summary: Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain. That would have been good advice before Ruby found a living box that needs aura. (MOD!Harry in Remnant, with a twist. Starts before Beacon, becomes AU over time. Romance is slow, not sure how far it'll go)





	The Resurrection Relic

**Author's Note:**

> Don't trust something if you don't know where it stores its brain. With that ominous line, let's begin.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and RWBY are owned by J.K. Rowling and RoosterTeeth respectively.

**The Resurrection Relic**

 

**Chapter 1: A Box**

A fourteen year old Ruby nearly tumbled down the stairs in her excitement. "Yang! Yang! Today's my birthday!" she shouted in glee, bursting into her sister's room. She stopped in surprise, and sighed. Yang was sprawled across the couch, unconscious. She had clearly been drinking, most likely out with some friends in Patch and they went out for some fun. It helped that she looked like she was over the drinking age.

The blonde girl blearily opened her eyes and groaned. "It's six in the morning... go back to sleep. I have a hangover." she mumbled.

Ruby rolled her eyes and tugged her sister's arm. "But why?" the teen cried.

"It's early, and I have a headache. Wait until Dad get back in the afternoon." Yang reminded the hyperactive girl.

Ruby frowned, sadness in her eyes. Did no one care? Uncle Qrow was never home, so he couldn't really show up for her birthday. Taiyang was out on a mission, most likely forgetting that her birthday was today in his haste to go on a mission again. He really was too attached to his memories of being a Huntsman, and tended to go too far for the chance to go on a mission. And now Yang had a hangover, drinking the night before despite the fact that Ruby's birthday was the next day.

"I know..." Ruby sighed.

"I'll get up soon and start making breakfast, okay?" Yang groaned.

Ruby paled slightly. "Nope. You are not going near the stove again. The ceiling is still a little burnt. Besides, we have leftovers in the fridge."

"Then go back to sleep..." Yang muttered, and then fell asleep again.

Ruby pouted. Fine then, if no one was celebrating her birthday with her, then she'd do it herself. First she had to see if someone hid presents somewhere.

* * *

"Presents?" Ruby said, looking under the bed. There was nothing there.

"Presents?" she asked again, checking the closet. Just some old books.

"Presents? she asked a final time, looking in the attic. Just a lot of boxes... wait. Maybe the presents were disguised as old boxes? She rushed over and opened up the containers, the dust on the top vanishing as the small breeze she created from her speed cleaned the area. Upon opening the box, she blinked in surprise. There were some old weapon parts within the box, and she squealed in glee at the sight of some weapon parts. "Wow!" she exclaimed, looking over some old blueprints for scythes and a hammer. "This must be Dad and Uncle Qrow's old prototypes!"

She was about to spend the next few hours examining every inch of the weapons, gushing over every inch of the aged metal. It was much later when she snapped out of her thoughts to see the sun overhead. Was it really noon already? She realized how bad it would look to have wrecked the orderly attic, so she quickly put everything away. She was carefully putting back the last box when suddenly a flash of light caught her eye. A strange glow seemed to be coming from behind the wall, drawing her attention. Her interest piqued, Ruby forgot about the prototypes and slowly moved towards the strange glow. It was a grey light, almost silver, that didn't seem to be from any Dust-powered source. Her curiosity in charge, she pulled on the boards. Suddenly they gave way, swinging open like a door.

"What the..." There was a small metal box of some kind that was glowing with a peaceful light, apparently the source of the illumination from earlier. It was small enough to hold safely in her hands, but not small enough to put in a pocket. A safe of some kind? Why would they need that? All their money was in a secure spot, and the rest of it was in a bank somewhere else. 'Maybe it's my Birthday present? I bet Dad would hide it well, but this might be too well. No, it has to be for me, there's no reason for it to be here. What should I do? Should I get Yang? No, she'd overreact about it or take my present before I can open it so we wait until later. It doesn't seem dangerous... ' She hesitantly reached forward and picked up the strange box.

She blinked as it began glowing softly, and an icon appeared on the front. It was some kind of triangle with a circle bisected by a line inside. The other sides were unusually smooth, and there was no sign of an opening. A strange feeling filled her when she held it, almost like... someone hugging her? As if the box were alive somehow. It wasn't the most unusual idea she had come up with (Like attaching a rocket to Zwei for rapid travel, or having Yang cook). Perhaps it ran on aura, which was essentially her soul's energy, so it could have empathy like her? But why would someone make a huggable box? Not that it wasn't a bad idea, it was just weird.

"Hello?" she whispered to it, and it pulsed back. No visible change. "Um... open sesame? Please?" She growled as it didn't open at all. "A tough guy, huh? Let's see how long this takes." she muttered adorably, her young face screwed up in thought.

This thing was an enigma, a mystery, unknown. Ruby hated not knowing the truth. One way or another, this box would open.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Clearly a short chapter, I just wanted to see the responses. A second chapter is in the works, but it may be a bit since Summer is ending. I had an idea at one point about a Steven Universe Harry. Then I thought 'What if his stone is the Resurrection Stone?' It was pretty stupid, but then I wanted to keep the idea in some way since I enjoyed what little I wrote. I mixed it up a bit and plopped it into Remnant, and it just grew from there. (Don't worry, there's no actual Steven Universe elements left) I have a general plot right now, but if anyone wants to beta/give ideas I'm happy to talk about it. Just PM me.


End file.
